callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-74u
:For the larger variant seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, see AK-74. '' :''For the similarly-named weapon, see AK-47. The [[wikipedia:AK-74#AKS-74U|'AK-74u']] is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare it is seen used by the Ultranationalists, the Middle-Eastern OpFor, and Nikolai once he is rescued in "Blackout" and during the subsequent level, "Hunted". In the level "F.N.G." it is seen with a GP-25 Grenade Launcher attachment, however it cannot be used and is not seen again in the game. It also is the only weapon that seems to have a larger iron sight magnification than other SMGs, but in multiplayer, its large magnification is reduced to that of a normal iron sighted gun. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-74u can be customized with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, or ACOG Scope. The AK-74u is fairly similar to the MP5, in that both weapons have the same damage, rate of fire and range. It is tied with the MP5 in terms of damage output, but it has less recoil despite the visual 'bouncing', and much better wall penetration at the cost of more idle sway and worse hip firing accuracy when using a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor (same as an Assault Rifle.) The AK-74u bears many similarities to weapons in the assault rifle class. It is the only submachine gun with noticeable sway (4 degrees, and it sways quickly, the same amount and speed as the AK-47), and it also has the same wall penetration as assault rifles, light machine guns, and sniper rifles. Also, its hip-fire accuracy is reduced to that of an assault rifle when equipped with a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor. It also has the same mobility as an assault rifle. The AK-74u is only similar to other SMGs in its movement speed while aiming down the sight, its damage decays over range, and its hip-fire accuracy when using no attachment. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Image:ak74u_4.png|The AK-74u. Image:ak74uiron_4.png|Iron Sight. File:AK74u reload CoD4.png|Reloading the AK-74u. Notice the cartidge is in 2D. Image:AK-74u_with_grenade_launcher.jpg|AK-74u with a Grenade Launcher as seen in "F.N.G.". Call of Duty: Black Ops AK-74fu2 Sound http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcC1bDMDRFI |video = 248px }} The AK74u appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops; however, the name has no hyphen like its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart. It no longer has a stock attached. Its finish is also different from its ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, including the default magazine; the metal has more shine and is silver-gray, compared to black-gray in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Campaign The AK74u appears in the levels "Crash Site", "Rebirth" and "Redemption." It is used commonly by the Spetsnaz forces, its attachments may vary. Multiplayer The AK74u is available for purchase upon reaching Level 17, and costs . It deals the third highest damage for a submachine gun, behind the MP5K and Skorpion. It has a predictable upwards recoil pattern which is relatively easy to control. It performs exceptionally well at close to mid ranges, though its recoil and damage drop-off make it harder to use at long distances. The Grip attachment mitigates this problem by greatly reducing recoil, which helps to ensure more shots stay on target. The AK74u has a slower rate of fire compared to most submachine guns at 750 RPM, however this can help with conservation of ammunition, if the player is accurate with their shots. This, too, can be mitigated with the Rapid Fire attachment, however, doing so greatly increases the recoil. The AK74u is the only submachine gun for which the Grenade Launcher attachment is available, and unlike the M203 of most assault rifles and the GP-25 of the AK47 and Galil, it uses the Tishina. It is also one of only two submachine guns which accept the Dual Mag attachment, the other being the MPL. Many of its traits make it play like an assault rifle with submachine gun ADS and movement speed, making it one of the most popular weapons in multiplayer. The reload time, damage, magazine size, moderate recoil, iron sights, and Assault Rifle traits of this SMG make it one of the best options for players. It is important to note that the AK74u has lower bullet penetration than the Kiparis or assault rifles, but Hardened can fix this problem. A common set-up that most AK74u-preferring players use is the Warlord perk with the attachments Grip and Rapid Fire, which allows a high rate of fire with the benefits of the Grip, however in recent patches the two attachments fight their benefits altogether. In a way, this pair of attachments on this weapon is very comparable to the Famas, as they have a similar rate of fire and damage at close range, albeit the SMG has higher recoil with better hipfire while the Famas deals more damage at range and more predictable recoil. Due to the recent patch, the AK-74u's recoil has been increased, and the Grip attachment no longer has an effect of increasing firing accuracy. When using the AK-74u with the Rapid Fire and the Suppressor attachment, the AK-74u becomes a deadly stealth weapon giving you an advantage of taking down enemies faster without showing up on radar. Attachments *Extended Magazines *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher (Tishina) *Rapid Fire Nazi Zombies The AK74u is available off the wall for 1,200 points on every Zombies map, excluding the classic maps and Dead Ops Arcade. It has low recoil, a moderate rate of fire, a 20 round magazine with 160 reserve rounds and low damage (one-hit-headshot until round 5). It is an effective weapon for the early rounds. Pack-A-Punching it will give it the name "AK74FU2," with double its magazine size and gets 280 extra rounds, and an added Red Dot Sight with a unique randomized reticle. The AK-74fu2's 1-hit-headshot potential lasts until round 11. Ammo runs out fairly quickly, so careful conservation of bullets is advised. The AK74-fu2 is arguably one of the best Pack-A-Punched gun available off the wall, alongside the M16, MP40 and the Stakeout. An advantage it has over guns exclusive to the Mystery Box is that ammo can be bought off the wall. The Afterburner (MP40) does deal more max damage than the AK74-fu2, but the AK74-fu2 has more ammo, as well as having a higher base damage. However, the M16 or Stakeout are far better choices for guns off the wall, as they have better/more features than the AK74-fu2. AK-74u vs. AK-74fu2 Weapon handling Gallery :For Camouflage images, see AK-74u/Camouflage. AK-74u 1st Person BO.png|The AK74u. AK-74u_ads_BO.png|Iron sights. AK74uReload.jpg|Reloading the AK74u. Note the empty magazine. AK-74u_rel_BO.png|Reloading AK74u with Extended magazine. AK-74u_grip.png|Reloading AK74u with the Grip attachment. LensAK74fu2Upgrade.jpg|Aiming down the sight of the AK74fu2 with its random reticles. AK74uTishina.jpg|AK74u with the Tishina grenade launcher. AK-74u_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the AK74u. Second Chance AK74u.jpg|A downed player with an AK74u with a foregrip and extended mag. Ak74u stats.jpg|The AK-74u's stats. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Singleplayer The AK-74u is a weapon used by the Russian Military, which can be found in the missions "Turbulence", "Goalpost", "Bag and Drag", "Iron Lady" and "Eye of the Storm" . It can also be found in several Spec Ops missions, such as Stay Sharp. It is very similar to the Call of Duty 4 variant in the general aspect with stats and ironsights akin to its older iteration, but is more modernized, with a metallic finish, a rail on the receiver and black magazines. It is not available as a weapon in Multiplayer or Survival. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope (with glitch only) *Grip (with glitch only) *Holographic Sight (with glitch only) *Thermal Scope (with glitch only) *HAMR Scope (with glitch only) Gallery 74umw3.png|The AK-74u seen in the Redemption trailer. 74u.png|The AK-74u seen in the Redemption trailer (upside-down) 74u....png|The AK-74u seen in the GameStop commercial during the campaign mission "Turbulence" AK-74u.PNG|The AK-74u in the mission "Turbulence". 20111114395.jpg|A glitch: an AK-74u with all attachments (with some of them the AK-74u can't be found). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndyRh7-baw8 (a video of the AK-74u on Stay Sharp) Video Video:Black Ops Zombies - AK74u Upgraded (AK74fu2) AK-74fu2 Overview Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *The AK-74u has the same empty and mid-magazine reload animation as the AK-47, but slightly faster. *An AK-74u can be seen on the level "F.N.G" with a GP-25 grenade launcher mounted on it, although it is unusable. It is the only place where this version can be found. *The serial number on the AK-74u is R060479. *In multiplayer, the rate of fire is increased from 700 RPM to 800 RPM. *In Campaign, the AK-74u seems to have increased zoom while aiming down its sights. This does not occur in multiplayer. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *This is the first and only submachine gun in the Call of Duty ''series to have a grenade launcher as an attachment in multiplayer. Additionally, it uses a unique grenade launcher, the Tishina, instead of the more standard M203 or GP-25. *When the Grenade Launcher is equipped, the front of the AK74u is tilted upwards and the sights become misaligned. *The AK74u is the only submachine gun that actually gets a vertical foregrip when the Grip attachment is used. All others gain folding stocks, although they serve the same purpose in-game. *The pick-up icon for the AK74u has a visible stock folded underneath the weapon, but it does not appear on the weapon model. *Like the AK47, an AK74u can be found in the campaign with all attachments on it. This AK74u cannot be picked up, just like the AK47 version. *The AK74u and the AK-47 share the same Extended Magazines skins, which is the RPK's standard magazine. *On the Wii version of Kino der Toten, it is available in the Mystery Box. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The AK-74u shares the same magazine model as the AK-47, touhg ligther and with black tape in the middle. *AK-74u is the only SMG not featured in Spec Ops Survival Mode and Multiplayer. *There is a Glitch that shows all attachments on it at once. (See image above) ru:AK-74u